explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Rapture
' |image= |series= |production=40510-508 |producer(s)= |story= L.J. Strom |script= Hans Beimler |director= Jonathan West |imdbref=tt0708587 |guests=Penny Johnson as Kasidy Yates, Ernest Perry Jr. as Admiral Whatley, Louise Fletcher as Kai Winn and Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn |previous_production=The Ascent |next_production=The Darkness and the Light |episode=DS9 S05E10 |airdate= 30 December 1996 |previous_release=(DS9) The Ascent (Overall) Macrocosm |next_release= The Darkness and the Light |story_date(s)=Unknown |group="N"}} (2373) |previous_story=Macrocosm |next_story=The Darkness and the Light }} Summary The Cardassians return an old painting depicting the ancient Bajoran city of B'hala. When Sisko sees the painting, he is inspired to search for the famed site. The painting depicts an obelisk that, according to legend, marked the city's coordinates in the universe. Sisko studies the visible markings, then recreates the obelisk in the holosuite to try to determine what the hidden markings might be. After working until three in the morning, he tries to save his work, but the holosuite system shorts and knocks him unconscious. In the infirmary, Bashir tells Sisko his brain has been overloaded, and his senses will be enhanced for a few days. The doctor lets him go, but warns him to return if he experiences any side effects. That night, during dinner, Sisko absentmindedly cuts his fruit into a series of shapes, then realizes that they are missing marking from the obelisk. He returns to the holosuite, but is interrupted by a call from Admiral Whatley — Bajor has been accepted into the Federation, and the ceremony will be held on Deep Space Nine. Back in the holosuite, Sisko has a vision that he is in B'hala. During the vision, he briefly understands all of Bajor's history and can see its future. Afterwards, he continues to study the obelisk, and just as he determines where B'hala should be located, Kasidy Yates, his old girlfriend, returns from prison. He invites her to accompany him to Bajor immediately, and, thrilled to be accepted back into his life, she agrees. On Bajor, Sisko is stricken with a painful headache. He ignores it, and soon finds the lost city of B'hala. The Bajorans regard Sisko's discovery as a miracle and, for the skeptics, confirmation that he is the Emissary. Admiral Whatley, however, is more concerned that Sisko devote his energy to Bajor's admission into the Federation. He visits Sisko at the site on Bajor and asks him to come home. Sisko begs for more time, sensing that the lost city holds answers to some important questions. Reluctantly, the Admiral agrees — provided Sisko submit to a physical when he returns. When Sisko gets home, he seems to have psychic powers. Unfortunately, his headaches are getting worse. Bashir determines that Sisko's headaches are life-threatening and asks to operate immediately. Sisko refuses, unwilling to put a stop to the visions. Jake and Kasidy are crushed, but Sisko is determined to see his visions through. He asks Kai Winn to help him consult the Orb of Prophecy, and while he sits with the powerful orb, the ceremony admitting Bajor to the Federation is put on hold. An angry Admiral Whatley finally begins the ceremony without Sisko, and the captain suddenly appears, weak and in obvious pain. He warns the assembled that if Bajor joins the Federation now, it will be destroyed. Sisko is then rushed to the infirmary, where Bashir grimly reports that he must operate immediately to save his life. Since Sisko himself refused the operation, Jake, as the next-of-kin, must decide his father's fate. Unwilling to let his father die, Jake goes against Sisko's wishes and okays the operation. Sisko awakens to anguish at the loss of his visions. However, he was able to convince the Bajorans to put their admission to the Federation on hold. Kasidy gently reminds him that while he has lost something very important to him, what he saved — his life with his son — is even more precious. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Omer on Wednesday, January 06, 1999 - 12:02 pm: I still don't get how bajor can get into the Federation. After all, Bajor believe in the prophets, and think that people sjhould be taught to believe in them. Would they really agree to have their children to be taught that the Prophets are only ETs? Also, what will happen if Federation intrests will dictate blowing up the wormhole ( which, rationally, they should)? Chris Thomas on Saturday, February 27, 1999 - 6:20 pm: Klingons believe in K'ahless and Vulcans have high priestesses and everything, so I don't think the Bajoran belief in the prophets should exclude them. Many worlds probably have beliefs that are respected by the Federation. Even if Bajor was accepted into the Federation most of the children would still be taught on Bajor with Bajoran teachers and they would still be taught about the prophets. If they were away from Bajor, Bajoran children might be excluded from those particlar classes on religious grounds (I know certain children of different reiligion backgrounds were excused from sex ed classes when I was at school). Blowing up the wormhole, I imagine, would mean an even greater show of faith from the Bajoran people. If the believe the prophets are holy spirits then they should have the power to be anywhere. Mike Konczewski on Saturday, February 27, 1999 - 7:59 pm: I'm under the impression that the Federation is like a cross between the United Nations and European Common Market. Member planets still have their own local laws and customs, which are respected by the government of the Federation, provided they are not in direct conflict with Federtion law. Of course, if your customs conflicted with Federation laws, you probably wouldn't join in the first place. Omer on Saturday, February 27, 1999 - 11:34 pm: OK, but remember that episode when Bajor almost got back to a form of ruling that is class oriented? Well, can the Federation REALLY accept someone who has a higher authority then their own? Since the Federation's counsil probably doesn't believe ( as a foundation, not indeviduals) in the Klingon or Vulcan belief system, so they wouldn't care; but the Bajorian's prophets do exist; Wouldn't they be a potential security risk ( for example, what if the prophets will tell Bajorians to help the Romulans)?. Chris - would the Federation really alow everyone to teach whatever they want in their education systems? Wouldn't you need lots and lots of common ground if you want people from various planets to be able to work together, like in the academy? And about blowing off the wormhole, wouldn't it be like blowing off the Vatican, only with aa reason? by any sense, the wormhole should have been blown to pieces AGES ago. If Italy decides to blow off the Vatican, would the Pope agree? Of course not! He wouldn't say " well, god will protect it, so go ahead" Mike - I'm afraid the analogy can't be really true, since every one of the planets in the Federation share the same Army, leadership and so on and so on. It's more like the US then the UN. # About this episode, why is Kai Winn getting such an easy and approach? she's a murderer , for crying out loud!Alfonso Turnage on Friday, June 18, 1999 - 2:37 pm: As for Winn's actions with Sisko concerning his wanting to not stop the visions from the prophets even though it could be bad for his health, I have to agree in theory with her actions-And Kira's. Even though I think she probably wanted the Emissary out of the way, she and Kira were trying to obey Sisko's wishes. Medical ethics dictate that a person has a right to refuse medical treatment if they are of their right mind. I won't cast any moral judgement of Jake or Kasidy, but they should have asked themselves if Sisko was in his right mind when he denied treatment and went from there. Winn's actions in this episode any concerning Sisko may have seemed suspect, but she actually was being more "moral" than Capt. Janeway for example when she decided in Almost Human, to have the medical treatment performed on Torres even though she knew Torres had refused it on moral grounds. Torres seemed to be in her right mind to me. Matthew Patterson (Mpatterson) on Friday, June 18, 1999 - 2:44 pm: Or for the worst example of this, look at Tuvix when Janeway split Tuvix back into Tuvok and Neelix after he said that he didn't want to be separated and the Doctor agreed with him and refused to perform the procedure. # Keith Alan Morgan on Thursday, April 29, 1999 - 6:47 am: I suppose this nit should go into the Star Trek: First Contact file, but since this is the first episode of Deep Space Nine to use the new uniforms I'll mention it here. Why has Starfleet hired blind men to make the new uniforms? The original NextGen and even the original DS9 uniforms were good because one could tell at a glance if someone wore a red, yellow or blue uniform, but these grey things are bland looking and you almost have to squint to see the color. When Julian asked Sisko if his uniform seemed brighter, I thought it could only seem that way after a shock. Twista on Friday, June 18, 1999 - 12:32 pm: The uniforms were created to give FC a more movie-like feel so that people wouldnt say it was a 2-hour episode which was the complaint for Generations-of course this change would effect everyone in starfleet so naturally DS9 has to wear them. U have 2 admit those uniforms make star trek look even cooler-though they arent as pleasing to look at. Andy Clark on Friday, February 29, 2008 - 3:31 pm: Perhaps this was the point. In a previous episode (Hippocratic Oath?) a Jem'Hadar soldier identified targets via uniforms. Maybe Starfleet made a tactical decision to make it harder for the Dominion to distinguish between different Federation personnnel areas. David (Guardian) on Friday, February 29, 2008 - 9:51 pm: It was even harder to identify the color in the red movie uniforms. Torque, Son of Keplar on Saturday, March 01, 2008 - 6:49 pm: or maybe they did it because so many Captains wanted to wear vests and a big red vest or black vest with red shoulders just looked silly... especially since the TNG uniforms didn't have sleeved undershirts (to my knowledge). # If Bahala is such an important city, then why does only one representation of it exist? Wouldn't the legends mention things like its exact location or at least some landmarks if it was so important? I know that several important cities in our world's history have been lost in the past ten thousand years, but that was before we had such good communication and recording methods. If Picard's statement in Ensign Ro, about the abilities of the ancient Bajorans, is correct, then there is no excuse for such an important city to be lost except intentionally or by extreme carelessness. Seniram Or deliberate disposal of the records by the Cardassians – the painting featured here could have been hidden away in a storeroom until just before it was returned. # Kinggodzillak on Saturday, September 10, 2005 - 4:43 pm: In the teaser, Sisko something like 'Sometimes, being the Emissary does have its advantages.' Kira is sitting right next to him. Shouldn't she be kind of offended by that comment? '''LUIGI NOVI on Saturday, September 10, 2005 - 9:51 pm: Not really. Why would she? If the Pope said that being Pope has its advantages to his camerlengo, or chamberlain, should the latter be offended? ''' Notes Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine